


All I Want For Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, The Vault (Doctor Who), accidental intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You did some Christmas baking but you're also a disorganized mess, drunk!Missy antics ensue.  Also surprisingly fluffy and a tiny bit angsty (as a treat)?
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	All I Want For Christmas

Let it never be said that baking was easy.For some people, sure, it probably came naturally but you’d always been more of an amateur chef than a baker, preferring to throw ingredients together on the fly than follow a meticulous plan.Maybe it was just something about the way your brain worked?

Either way, you’d managed to finish your holiday baking, capping off the weekend extravaganza with a classic - fruitcake.You’d taken great care to ensure these wouldn’t be the kind of fruitcake that ended up stuck in the back of someone’s closet for years until being unceremoniously regifted.After testing several recipes, you found one that you thought was good enough it should be eaten year round.And, you’d adapted the recipe so that you had two types of loaves - one with ginger for your human friends and family, and one without ginger, to take to to the university with you, after the Doctor had explained that he wouldn’t be able to eat anything with ginger in it without suffering some unspecified “adverse effects”.You labeled the loaves accordingly once they were in their packaging, horrified that you had almost mixed them up yourself after pulling them out of the oven to cool _._ You made your way up to the Doctor’s office after arriving at the university.Since he wasn’t in, you left the loaf on his desk with a note wishing him a Merry Christmas and made your way down to the vault with the other gingerless loaf.

The Doctor had never actually shown you how to get into the vault but you’d seen him do it enough times you had committed the sequence to memory.Missy was sitting in a chair, midway through a book, when you came in.“Oh, poppet!I didn’t expect you today”, she said, dogearing the book to mark her place before shutting it.

“I wanted to come by with some treats since it’s almost Christmas, and I made this one special for you.It’s a fruitcake without any ginger”, you explained, pulling the loaf with a decorative label on it out of your bag, and holding it out to her.She raised an eyebrow at you suggestively, mentioning she had heard of fruitcake and that “If you wanted to poison me you should have let me know so I could have dressed for the occasion”, reminding you seriously of the kind of joke one would probably hear from The Addams Family, but told yourself she was just joking because she was… wasn’t she?You waited for her to take a bite, which she did, and then took a bit more, giving you hope that she didn’t find it repulsive.After all, it’s not like people usually go back for seconds on things they don’t like.But then again, as you had to remind yourself, Missy wasn’t really _people_ in that sense, being both an alien and, well… _Missy_.

You stood there, hands clasped in front of you, rocking slightly on your heels, excited and nervous to see what she’d say about it.You hoped she liked it, you’d worked so hard you weren’t sure you could handle it if she told you it was awful.Scenarios were running through your mind at a million miles an hour, and just when you thought you couldn’t take the anticipation any longer…

“Poppet?”

Snapped back into reality you looked at her with bated breath waiting to see what she was going to say.

“You said there wasn’t any ginger in this?”

You nodded.“Right, no ginger.The Doctor told me you can’t really handle it and I didn’t want to give you an upset stomach or anything so I—“

She cut you off, shaking her head, “It’s not really an _upset stomach_ kind of issue, dear.It’s more like being drunk.”

“Oh.Well, I guess it’s good I left it out, can’t have you drunk!” you laughed, a nervous habit you had.Missy joined in, the two of you practically guffawing as your laughter grew.

You both had started to quiet down after several minutes, when Missy, wiping a tear from her eye, said the most horrifying thing you could have possibly heard at that moment.

“Oh no, poppet.There was _definitely_ ginger in that.”

You immediately stopped laughing, and stared at her in shock.

“What? I- Missy, of course there wasn’t!I labeled the packages after I almost mixed them u— _oh_.”

“Now, I know you didn’t do that on _purpose_ , pet, but I’m going to ask if you could stay with me for a bit to make sure I don’t do anything that might upset Eyebrows if he were to come check on me before I can fix it.”

You nodded furiously, mortified at your mistake, “Of course, Missy, whatever you need, I’m here.”

* * *

About 45 minutes after you had discovered your mistake, Missy was sitting at her piano, belting out Christmas carols as she sang along with hilarious (but also slightly terrifying) alternate lyrics.So far you’d heard Deck The Halls reimagined as “Deck the halls with blood and entrails fa la la la la, la la la la” and Silent Night as a not so silent night (“Cacophonous night, gory night”).

From where you sat in an armchair, you could feel a headache beginning behind your eyes, pounding almost as harshly as Missy was at her piano.Suddenly the noise stopped and you opened your eyes again, finding Missy right in front of your face.You jumped, throwing a hand over your heart reflexively, not expecting her to have moved that close so silently and she chuckled, “’S the matter, poppet? ‘M I too stealthy for you?”

As your heart returned to its normal position in your chest, after having nearly jumped out of your throat, you noticed her slightly glassy eyes and the little wobble as she stood before you.

“Missy, why don’t you sit down?I can pour you some coffee?”She nodded, sinking into the chair across from you.As you stood to reach for the thermos of tea you’d brought, her hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you into her lap, causing a highly embarrassed squeak to escape your lips before you could stop yourself.Her arms snaked around your waist to hold you in place so you couldn’t escape.

“MISSY, what are you doing?!” you yelped, eyes wide.She snickered, obviously pleased with herself for managing to fluster you, and booped your nose as she explained, “’M not Missy, I’m _Missy Claus_ , and I want you to tell me what you want for Christmas _little mouse_.”

“Come on, Missy, let me go! I’m too old for this!” you whined, hoping she would release you, to no avail.

“No, no, no, you have to… tell me what you _want…_ or ‘m not letting go.” she explained, clearly having some trouble getting the words out of her mouth.

You huffed, before deciding giving in was probably the only viable solution.

“Fine, OK, I would like…”

“Uh! No, poppet, first… _I_ ask _you…_ have you been a _good girl_ this year?”, she asked, her accent thickening.

At the words “good girl” you wondered if something hadn’t caught fire in the vault because of how warm you suddenly felt.You hoped it wasn’t visible on your face, knowing that Missy would absolutely delight in teasing you mercilessly if she found a weak spot.

You thanked the universe for all the limited acting experience you had from your time working in customer service, saying calmly that yes, you had been good, and, still trying to ply her into settling down you told “Missy Claus” that what you wanted was a good hot cup of coffee and to read a good book, _quietly_.She hummed thoughtfully and then nuzzled her head into your neck, giving you a little kiss.You gasped and tensed up, not expecting _that_ at all, but were surprised when the only thing you felt afterwards was her soft breath against your neck, slow and easy, and an almost inaudible murmur of “I jus’ want you”.

“Missy…?What do you mean…?” you asked, softly and tentatively.Hearing no reply, you tried to squirm out of her grasp but even in sleep she had a pretty firm hold on you.Still, with a little work, and a complete abandonment of any semblance of grace, you managed to slip out of her arms and fall onto the floor.Dusting yourself off, you grabbed a small throw blanket and put it over her, along with slipping a small pillow into her arms, hands still clasped together.You thought momentarily about leaving since she seemed like she was sleeping peacefully, but not knowing how long it would take for the ginger to work itself out of her system, you decided to stay and just work on some homework while you kept an eye on her, knowing you would never forgive yourself if something happened with no one around.

* * *

When she started to stir a bit later, she squinted against the light in the vault and groaned, “It feels like the damn drums are back in my head again…”

Keeping your voice as low and soft as you could, and deciding not to ask what she meant by that, you asked if she was alright or if there was anything you could do.

Her eyes focused on you, already looking much more clear than they had earlier.

“Poppet? What are you still doing here?”

“Well, you did ask me to keep an eye on you…”, you offered, hoping she would remember.

“Did I? I can’t imagine why, I’m perfectly capable of keeping an eye on myself.”, she replied, acting as though she’d been insulted.

“Oh.Of course.Well, I really am sorry about the mixup.But it looks like you’re doing better now so I’ll just… see you later then?”

“Off you go, pet, I’m sure you’ve got… socks to enlarge or, trees to murder, or some such”, she said dismissively, shooing you away with one hand while she held the other to her eyes grumbling about not having been this hungover in ages.

Picking up your bag, you turned to leave the vault, but stopped just before you stepped out of the doors, turning to look at her.She was back at the piano, quietly playing a freestyle melody. You still wanted to know what she’d meant by “All I want is you”, but you turned back to the doors instead.As you stepped out, she watched you walk away as until the doors closed behind you.As they did, she whispered, “Merry Christmas, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. I don't actually fully outline my fics before I write, I just let them lead me where they may and hope for the best.


End file.
